tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rise of Devovorga/Spoiler
This World Quest starts on September 1, 2010 and will last for 7 days. During this time players on a whole world have to co-operate in order to be successful. Premia was the first world to successfully complete this event. Required Equipment *Hunting supplies *Team work Method Right after the serversave, head to Vengoth and enter Devovorga's lair: here There you will find the npc A Beautiful Girl, to wake her you need to tell her "trapped". The first time Devovorga spawns, it can be damaged, but as far as it is known, her behavior is similar to a Target Dummy, so it will heal to full life pretty often. 30 minutes later, the white message "Something is rumbling deep underground all over the world." will show up, and the mini-bosses will spawn, after that Devovorga will become inmune to all kind of attacks. Throughout Tibia different portal locations can be found, they look like this: There are various level requirements for the different portals: 20-40, 40-60, 40-80, and two portals are level 70+ PoH portal with Anmothra is level 20 - 40 here Ghostland portal with Phrodomo is level 70+ here Folda portal with Teneshpar is level 40 - 80 here Edron portal with Chikhaton is level 70+ here Drefia portal with Irahsae is level 40 - 60 here During the quest (After "Something is rumbling deep underground all over the world." message) there are 5 different messages. The XXXXXX of Devovorga has risen again. When it says this, the word (replaced by XXXXXX here) shows what boss has respawned. Power: Edron Fury: Drefia Dark knowledge: Folda Soul: Plains of Havoc Hatred: Ghostlands * Kill all bosses at the same time and leave the room, make sure nobody kills the bosses when they spawn later. * Kill all the Bloom of Doom in Vengoth and a large spawn of Spawn of Devovorga will come out, once you've have killed all the blooms you'll get teleported to the hole, go down and kill the Spawn of Devovogra as soon as possible. * All the bosses will spawn again. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE KILLED ALL SPAWN OF DEVOVORGA BEFORE YOU KILL ANY BOSS. * Wait in the room because more Spawn of Devovorga will appear. * Kill all the bosses again at the same time. * Kill all the Bloom of Doom and the Vulnerable Cocoon again to make Devovorga finally spawn. * Now you can kill Devovorga. Some messages after killing Devovorga: Thanks to the mighty and fearless Tibians who drove Devovorga back into her abyss, your regeneration has been improved. You made it - Devovorga, the incredibly powerful weapon sealed deep below Vengoth, was destroyed. Upon her death, energy was released all over the world - the next month, it will boost your health and mana regeneration. Congratulations, Tibians! Extra Regen Per Hour: Mana *Knight: 600 (6 potions) *Paladin: 900 (9 potions) *Royal Paladin: 1200 (12 potions) *Mage: 1200 (12 potions) *Promoted Mage: 1800 (18 potions) Health *Knight: 300 (2 potions) *Elite Knight: 450 (3 potions) *Paladin: 225 (1.5 potions) *Royal Paladin: 300 (2 potions) *Mage: 150 (1 potion) Achievements: When you enter any hideout you will recieve the achievement Teamplayer. When you enter the Devovorga's hideout (only enter, it doesn't need be alive) you will recieve the achievement Daring Trespasser. When you enter the room of rewards you will recieve the achievement I Did My Part. When you take the greater part of the life of the Bloom of Doom Cocoon of Doom List of worlds that have killed the Devovorga Amera Antica Arcania Askara Astera Calmera Candia Celesta Danera Danubia Dolera Elysia Empera Eternia Fidera Harmonia Hiberna Honera Iridia Isara Julera Keltera Luminera Lunara Menera Magera Morgana Mythera Nerana Nova Obsidia Olympa Pacera Pandoria Premia Pythera Refugia Rubera Samera Secura Selena Shanera Shivera Silvera Solera Tenebra Thoria Titania Unitera Valoria Xantera Zanera